roblox_phantom_forces_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
EpixSnipex's Guide To Sniping
Hello there, soldier. Sergeant Johnson here. You want to be a sniper? Good, because our squad needs one. But first, I need to teach you how to be an effective sniper, unlike the Ghost snipers. Guns to use: The type of gun you use will have to depend on your playstyle. If you tend to go after loners, use some kind of sniper rifle. If you tend to find yourself shooting at hordes of enemies, a DMR is the better gun to use. This is because sniper rifles need to reload after every shot, and have 5-7 bullets per clip, and it's hard to do a one shot kill for every shot. DMRs have 10 bullet+ clips, so they are much more suited more this role. All DMRs except the SKS possibly can fill both of these roles with ease, so they're great weapons to use. When it comes to picking off enemies faraway, sniper rifles are much better. Due to them having high power scopes(with the exception of the Mosin), they can pick off enemies much more accurately than a normal DMR. A BFG 50 is the best rifle doing this. This is due to it's one shot kill at any range, while the Intervention, R700 and Mosin take 2 shots to take down an enemy WITHOUT a headshot. However, the BFG 50 has a 1-round capacity, making missed shot severely punished at medium and close range. Tactics: You might have a BFG and an Obrez, but you can't be a good sniper if you don't use good tactics. First of all, you DO NOT stand in the open. If you must, make sure you are keeping your head on a swivel at all times. If you can avoid that, get in preferably dark space with cover to get behind in case you're spotted and shot at. After each round is fired, duck behind your source of cover and rechamber a round. When inserting a new clip, DO NOT REMAIN IN THE OPEN. THIS WILL GET YOU KILLED. Remaining out in the open while reloading makes you especially vulnerable to enemy fire. Keep an eye on your ammo counter(bottom right-hand corner), so that when you have a bullet left you can reload and have an extra round to fire. Don't reload after every shot, because SR reloads aren't very fast. REMEMBER TO SPOT. Tactics for maps: Crane Site: Make sure you are on the crane. When on the crane, duck behind the billboard for cover. Or, you could go to the very end of the crane(the part with the fence)and be out in the open. This might sound stupid based off of what I've said before but rarely anyone goes there and most people stay behind the billboard. If the other team has the crane, go into the 3rd floor of the office building, or the 2nd floor of the parking garage. DO NOT GO ON THE ROOF. YOU WILL BE SEEN AND SHOT. Tip: DMRs can also be used in CQC and long range combat on this map. This can be helpful and can get you more kills than using a sniper. Ravod 911: Go on top of the cars in the shed, the place in the corner of the map with trees, or the rooftops. There's no place else. Using a DMR can be useful because of multiple enemies storming the roof at random times, which is something that sniper rifle users can find hard to handle. If you want to go into CQC, a DMR is better than a sniper all the time, because rechambering takes precious seconds. Desert Storm: In a building. Due to dark lighting, it's hard to be spotted. A great map for Sniper Rifles. This is because it's very easy to find cover here, and you'll need high damage to finish off the enemy quickly. Metro: Don't snipe here. Things can go horribly wrong, mostly spawn killing. There aren't any rifles that can finish off lots of people in quick succession, either(with an exception of the BFG, but with multiple enemies out on the floor handling all of them is hard). But if you insist on sniping in Metro, stay on the top floor, against the back wall. Anywhere else or you'll be out in the open or not be able to see anyone to shoot. Highway Lot: Stay on the bridge or the hillsides near it. They offer a much better view than the other side of the map. Tip from author: If you want to shoot people from 750+ studs away, go to the very end of the bridge to where the map ends. Each kill gives you 200 XP or 225 if you get a headshot. Use of a BT is advised. Crane Site Revamped: Use of a Ballistics Tracker will help you a lot(target acquisition). Like on Crane Site, get on a crane. If both cranes have been taken, get on the pipeline that runs by one of the cranes and very close to another. Shoot the enemies on the cranes until they have all died, and then let your teammates know that the cranes are safe. Mall Construction: Don't snipe here. There is just no room to do it. If you manage to pull it off, you won't get very many kills. Use of a DMR like an SKS or VSS is advised. Now get ready. We are five to dirt, Phantoms. We'll be facing the Ghosts at the Crane Site. Remember what I've taught you about sniping soldier.